


Tie Me Up and Take Me Over

by define_serenity



Series: Our Road is Long [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing Kink, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" he asks the moment he pushes at the bedroom door, revealing his boyfriend half-naked in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror in a corner of the room, seemingly trying to struggle into … a gun holster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up and Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by **grantbarries**.

"What are you doing?" he asks the moment he pushes at the bedroom door, and it slowly squeaks open to reveal his boyfriend half-naked in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror in a corner of the room, seemingly trying to struggle into … a gun holster? 

Barry startles and drops the holster to the floor, turning gracefully on his heel while his gangly arms fold around his back. “What are you doing home?”

He eyes Barry suspiciously. “I wanted to see you,” he says, backtracking the moment he realizes Barry was trying on a  _gun holster_. Last time he checked CSIs didn’t carry weapons, and Barry never struck him as the kind of guy who would be particularly comfortable with it. “Is there something I should know?”

Barry looks down and jumps a step away from the offending item, as if he can’t even stand to be associated with it. “No, I– The other day you said–” He grabs for his shirt blindly and slides one arm through the hole where his head’s supposed to go. “We talked about what we might like if–”

Realization hits him belatedly, but he can’t hardly be blamed for the memory to have faded just a little bit. He might have mentioned he wouldn’t be opposed to Barry dressing up in the bedroom– though this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. _Was it?_

"You know you can’t trust anything I say when I’ve had too much red wine."

Barry’s face falls, still only halfway inside his shirt. “So it’s not–”

He honestly hadn’t given it much thought outside of the spacey haze of three glasses of wine, but he slides a step forward nonetheless, pulling Barry’s shirt away from his body. “Maybe we should put it to the test,” he says, stealing a chaste kiss from Barry’s smooth lips. 

"I don’t know how to–" Barry gestures at the clew of leather straps he picks up from the floor. "How do you wear this?"

He smiles in bemusement and guides Barry by the shoulders, turning him towards the mirror again. Barry puts his arms in the only two holes the holster possesses and he carefully tugs the leather straps over his shoulders, the small spiderweb backplate snug at the base of Barry’s neck. Turning him around again he adjusts the leather straps to accommodate Barry’s long torso, making sure the holster on the right and the magazine carrier on the left don’t dig into his skin. Last but not least, he tightens the leather around Barry’s left shoulder, one single snap, and for some reason he finds himself winded.   

"What do you think?" Barry asks in the distance, while his eyes are trying to adjust to the sight of his boyfriend harnessed in thick brown leather, the leather pressed to his bare skin, his eyes ticking along every freckle covering Barry’s torso. Yes, this is definitely doing something for him. 

"I look ridiculous, don’t I? I shouldn’t have–"

"Stop," he hushes, grabbing Barry around the forearms. "Hey. You look hot," he says, and before Barry can get another word in he rises on his toes and claims Barry’s lips, desire rip-roaring through him as the heady scent of the leather reaches him too – Barry’s hands are on his face and they’re tracking backwards towards the bed before he needs to encourage him further, and once his legs hit the bed and he finds himself on his back, staring up at Barry, half-naked and strapped … he’s in too deep. 

Barry unbuttons his shirt while teasing kisses up and down his neck, every kiss offset with a small bite, down down down his chest until he gets rid of his pants too, love bites sucked into the inside of his thighs. He reaches down blindly and hooks a finger underneath a leather strap, urging Barry closer again.

"You’re eager today, detective." Barry grins, settling between his legs, rutting slowly against him. He folds his arms around Barry and finds something to hold onto when his fingers fold around the plate at Barry’s back, his only perch when Barry starts taking his time with him, rutting, stilling, kissing him senseless, finger-fucking him nice and slow until he’s begging for it.

He’s not sure how he got from drinking too much wine to having his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, Barry thrusting into him shallowly, the leather around his shoulders audibly straining. With the harness he is pleased to find that all he has to do is reach out a hand to tug Barry down on top of him, his legs falling open to give Barry the space to move. 

"Harder," he growls, before incoherency turns him into a writhing mess, clawing at Barry’s back, the slap of skin to skin coiling inside him until he can’t take it anymore, and he comes, moaning, untouched, all over his chest. Barry follows soon after, kissing him as he rides out his orgasm, hips snapping forward a little for a few more seconds after. 

"You drive me crazy," Barry mutters into his neck.

He laughs, drawing his fingers through Barry's hair. "You're the one playing dress up."

 

 

 

 **\- fin -**  

 


End file.
